The invention relates to a device for connecting the terminal pins of a package for an optical transmitting and/or receiving device to a printed circuit board and to a conductor arrangement for such a device. In particular, the invention relates to the electrical connection of the terminal pins of a standard TO package for an optical transmitting and/or receiving device to a printed circuit board using a flexible conductor of a specific type of design.